kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Thrax (Mustafarian)
Thrax is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, appearing in the Second Trilogy as a high-ranking member of Mok Swagger's Nightbreed Organization and as the primary boss of the Mustafar campaign. Story Backstory Thrax was born in the lava filled planet of Mustafar, to parents that were quick to abandon him in the middle of nowhere. The small infant was quickly found by the intergalactic criminal known as Lord Dregg, who was quick to collect the boy and to take him under his wing. As the years passed, Thrax and another young alien named Vilgax, both adopted by Dregg to serve as his personal agents, were trained in the art of combat, deception and assassination so that they'd be the most lethal forces in the rising criminal empire of Dregg against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, whom he had grown to greatly loathe. While Vilgax remained loyal and cool headed, Thrax began displaying signs of pyromania, derived from his ability to generate fire, not to mention a sociopathic view on life around him, as he grew to adore the feeling of succeeding in an assassination. When a particular mission went awry and the target seemingly started to escape, Thrax, drunk with the excitement of the chase, caught up to him and slashed him to shreds, amused at the carnage he had caused. It was from this point that Vilgax began mistrusting the boy he had grown up with, watching him for afar and waiting for the moment he'd finally snap and turn against him and Dregg. Such came to happen upon a mission in Kalee, in which Thrax was meant to boycott the Separatists' invasion. Instead, Thrax preferred to aid the Battle Droids in destroying the planet and ravaging the land. Qymaen jai Sheelal, the leader of the Kalee revolution, was the final opponent Thrax found in the planet, and in spite of his biggest efforts, was overpowered and heavily scarred by the Mustafar native. Both aliens, Thrax and Sheelal, were taken into custody by the Separatists, with Thrax being offered the position of acting as a Sith Stalker, slaughtering enemies of the Confederacy throughout the Galaxy. Sheelal, on the other hand, was rebuilt as the cyborg General Grievous, and to prove his gratitude for having his life saved, began serving as a droid commander, even though he could never stand the presence of Thrax near him. Thrax was excited to be working secretly for the Separatists, happily killing all that stepped in front of him, not caring if they were men, women or children. They would not be one for long. His fall from grace came from when he once deliberately interrupted a raid on Utapau, conducted by Grievous, and compromised the mission with his violent nature. Finding an excuse to take revenge, Grievous faced Thrax in battle, and succeeded in cutting off one of Thrax's claws, the one in his left hand. Even though the claw grew back, it never had the same fire powers once more, and the humiliated Thrax had to run for his life and to avoid the rest of Thrax's wrath. Wishing to start over and to get ready to get even on the droid, Thrax moved to earth, where he began as a low profile serial killer before being noticed by Mok... (Cited from Sonihadow21's backstory on the Non-Disney Villains War series) Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:The Nightbreed Category:Mercenaries Category:Aliens Category:Sith Lords Category:Criminals Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists Category:Separatists